


The Hero He Deserves

by BlueMoony (Anglachel54)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/BlueMoony
Summary: The worse part about dying and having to spectate? Watching *someone else die.*Ohmwrecker





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Dead by Daylight gameplay vid on Ohmwrecker's channel.
> 
> Moo was the Nurse (but was largely silent and absent during this bit), Vanoss had been killed/was spectating, Ohm had just been placed on a hook and Bryce and Delirious were horsing around.
> 
> At first, I was annoyed as hell that the other two took so long and I had to listen to poor Ohm struggle and then die. But I was pleasantly surprised when Vanoss actually spoke up and took Ohm's side at the end.
> 
> I saw a rarepair idea and ran with it like a thief in the night.

Evan seethed silently as he watched Bryce arse about with Delirious. The pair taking their time despite being faraway from Ohm.

"Help!" The man in question called out as his character hung helplessly on the hook. "Help me!"

"Don't worry, you won't die." Bryce replied as if the other man was overreacting.

"Yeah! Bryce has got you, Ohm." Delirious chuckled.

"What? You're getting him!"

"I'm hurt!"

"You're too far away!" Ohm gasped out, before yelping when he went into struggle mode. "Hurry!"

"What the hell guys." Evan seethed, letting his annoyance bleed into his words. He could only watch helplessly as Ohm struggled for his life and the others taking their time to rescue him.

Each pitiful cry of ' _Guys!_ ', ' _Hurry up, I'm gonna die!_ ' and Ohm's little curses had Vanoss on the edge of his seat.

"C'mon, Ohm. You got this." He encouraged.

"I'm trying, Evan."

Hearing his name in that panicked voice of Ohm's had his heart ache a bit. If he was alive, he could save him...

"Looks like I'll be joining you buddy." The other man continued.

"Stop your bitchin'." Delirious tsked, "We've got you."

"Yeah, Ohm." Bryce chimed in.

This had Evan seeing red but before he could say anything scathing, Ohm's loud cursing had him pause.

"I'm dead." Ohm sighed, defeated.

"What!?"

The grotesque sounds of the beast's spikes driving into Ohm's body was loud as he was finally killed.

"I did not think you were that far..," Delirious observed lamely.

"What the hell!" Bryce squeaked, "I was so close to you!"

"You would have gotten him," Evan replied irately, "If you didn't spend your time pointing at Delirious."

Despite Bryce's pathetic apologies and Delirious' comments, Vanoss only listened for Ohm's voice.

"Just escape."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the session went smoothly and it was early morning when the others called it a night. Since it was just him and Ohm left in the call, Vanoss decided to bring up the topic on his mind.

"I'm sorry they didn't save you, Ohm. It was such a shitty death."

"Yeah, it was." Ohm sighed tiredly. "I mean I don't mind dying if the chase was entertaining but that death was just..."

"Completely avoidable." Vanoss finished.

The other man made a noise of agreement.

"Welp," Evan smirked, hoping to lighten the mood. "At least we died together."

A snort followed by Ohm's soft laughter filled his ears. Smiling, Evan allowed himself to lean back in his chair and just revel in the warm sound coming through his headset.

He helped to make it happen.

He let that knowledge and that familiar warmth seep into his very bones for a moment. Before he filed it away in the part of his brain reserved for the MaskedGamer.

.

.

"Evan?"

 

"Evan? Did you fall asleep on me, bud?"

 

_\- I would have saved you -_

 

"Sorry, Ohm. I was jus-"

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Kinda also based Pining!Evan off some feels I had for a crush back in middle school. I'd just get this warm feeling of appreciation for the lil things my person would do. Like his smile or his laughter in this case (especially if I made him laugh) would just make my fucking week.  
> -Also, Ohm is amazing. That is all.


End file.
